Love and Hate are from the same feelings
by Asphodel Winter
Summary: All the exorcists need to go a school called Deceit High, which is mixed with normal children as cover and the people are people from the Order. But what happens when none other than our very own Komui writes a romance play? slight Reever/Komui. Yullen.OC
1. The New Girl

Hiyas! AW here. My second story, so I hope you'll find it more entertaining that my first one. And in case you were thinking, please don't think that the OC has a main part in the story. She has a part, but Yuu (yes, I like calling himYuu too!)and Allen will probably still be the main. This is mainly Yullen anyway. Review please! 

* * *

"Shit. Where is that blasted Moyashi?" Kanda muttered to himself, whipping around corners in a bad mood, glaring at _very_ innocent and random passers-by. "If it wasn't for that cursed Komui's buddy system with personalized punishments, I wouldn't be looking for that baka Moyashi _moments_ before class," he shuddered at the thought of his punishment; each time he failed to do his duties, he would have three inches of his precious hair cut.

As he rounded a corner, he spotted Allen scratching his head, looking bewildered. _Oh Kami…_

"Oi! Dumbass!" Allen looked toward Kanda, looking relieved. Kanda, however, was not to be softened.

"You and your bloody sense of direction! The Science room is on the _other side_ of the school!" The people in the corridor immediately cleared as Kanda advanced on Allen and unsheathed Mugen, then bringing it swishing down in front of a poor Allen, the tip of it half an inch from the bridge of his nose.

"Run, baka Moyashi. If we end up late for class, you'll have Ichigen to deal with before I mince you up,"

And Allen? He ran like the wind of course! _Why in the world did Komui have to pair me up with that jerk? _Allen thought as corridors flashed pass. (He was, obviously, following Kanda)

Within the next three minutes, they had reached the Science room. Although Allen was panting like a dog, Kanda did not seem to even breathe heavily. Reever, the science teacher, was already sitting on the teacher's table. Kanda cursed loudly and Allen shrank back, sweatdropping. _Did he have to be _that_ publicly vulgar?_

"Kanda, don't swear like that. Get in, get in you two. You were every nearly late. I merely came in early today because I had to speak with some people about their science assessments… I don't get what's so hard about dissecting a frog…"

Allen heaved a deep sigh of relief. _That means Kanda won't kill me… That jerk…_

"Tch," Kanda swept to his seat, sheathing Mugen along the way. Allen stared at him for a few seconds, and then proceeded to his seat beside Lavi, muttering 'thatjerkthatbastardjerkthatjerkthatfreakingjerkthatjerk…' All the way. 

"Hard time, Allen?" Lavi stated, his hands folded behind his head and his feet crossed on the table.

"Harder than diamond," Allen replied as Reever, or as we must refer to him when class starts, Mr. Wenham, slid off the table and went to the front of the class and clapped his hands for attention.

"Class! Take out your Science Textbooks and turn to page 974. Today we will be learning about…" But his sentence was cut short as the door burst open with a loud bang and none other than Komui Lee bounded happily into the room.

"HEY ALL!" He positively yelled. "I am here, first off, to present a bouquet of flowers to Lenalee," she put her hand to her forehead and shook her head. "And REEVER! Who has been working so hard… OW!" His speech ended abruptly as Mr. Wenham smacked him hard on his head with a green clipboard in which he kept the class register, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"Komui Lee, I-am-having-class-here,"

"REEVER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Komui flung his arms around Reever's neck tightly. The class burst into silent laughter (and Kanda 'tch'ed) as Reever, surprisingly, turned slightly pink in the cheeks and tore Komui off him and threw (literally) him out of the classroom door.

"GET OUT! I AM HAVING CLASS…" His expression calmed as he looked out of the door. He blinked a few times as Komui burst back into the classroom.

"I have another reason to visit this class today, you know," he said, casting an exaggerated puppy eye at Reever. "Class, today, you have a new classmate! Come in, Ayuri-chan,"

Whoever that Ayuri is, she moved fast. All that the class saw was an orange blur before a tall, fragile looking girl with shockingly bright orange hair such that she bore a slight resemblance to Lavi stood before the class. But fragile she seemed, Lavi felt she looked rather intimidating, despite a small smile on her face and he did not have to look long to see why. 

She had a ruby ended, foot-long needle keeping her long hair in place in a loose bun.

"There you go, Reever! Class, this is your new classmate, Ayuri Yukito, and I declare her buddy to be my beloved Lenalee!" Lenalee had been the only one without a buddy as Komui was too fussy.

"Now for my beautiful flowers!" And Komui drew two bouquets of roses from nowhere, one blue and one red. As quick as lighting, Reever had once again thrown Komui from the classroom and bolted the door behind him, heaving a great sigh of relief, leaving Ayuri looking incredulously at him.

"As for your seat," Reever said as though he had done nothing less normal than breathe. His eyes swept the classroom for empty seats. "Ah, there's one over there," he gestures at a seat behind Kanda, and what else could he do but 'tch'?

"Right then class, where was I?

* * *

Please read word for word here.

There! Hope you liked it! I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but it'll be soon, AW promises! Hee!


	2. The Play

AWe-chan first of all thanks all the people who have reviewed and added this story to their favourites and alert list and that alike. AWe-chan is SOOO happy! And she is sorry that this chapter seems to have less funny parts than the previous one, and also seems to flow a bit less... so sumimasen! And review please!

* * *

"-...-" German

* * *

A notoriously flirtious boy, Jacel, was sitting on Ayuri's table at the end of the lesson. _If he's trying to hit on her already, he'll really have me to deal with…_ Lenalee thought as she strode towards Ayuri. Jacel was showering praise on her.

"… Your hair is more beautiful and flaming than the sun itself! Surely someone has told you that. And by the way, are you free tonight?" Lenalee heard him saying.

Ayuri, who had been arranging her hair, whipped the needle from her hair and slammed it point down on the table right beside Jacel's hand, the ruby quivering sinisterly.

"Oh, of course! Why?" Ayuri asked cheerily, though her eyes gave a strong hint of I-dare-you-to-askness. Jacel's eyes darted to the still quivering ruby for a brief moment before he removed his hand gingerly from the table, slid off and muttered 'nothing' then shuffled away. Lenalee smiled to herself. _Seems like she can stand up for herself, at least._ Ayuri was redoing her hair when Lenalee stretched out her hand.

"Hi! Welcome to Deceit High. I'm Lenalee, your buddy," Ayuri forced the needle back into her hair before taking Lenalee's hand and shaking it. Ayuri gave a smile.

"Komui's your brother, right?" her smile spread into a grin, "is he incest? He was halfway through introducing me to the school when he whipped out a blue cup with a rabbit on it and started screaming about 'his beloved Lenalee' giving it to him and waltzed around the corridor,"

"He- He-did-that-did-he…" Lenalee's eyes glinted evilly and Ayuri edged her chair away from her buddy.

A smile flashed back onto Lenalee's face so fast Ayuri slid her chair another foot away.

"I'll deal with him later. Come on, Ayuri, German's next!" And she towed Ayuri away towards their next destination.

Kanda was having an extremely vulgar verbal war littered with occasional threats with Allen as Lavi sat with his feet on the table in the German classroom and his hands folded behind his head, listening in.

"Yuu-chan, don't be so very cruel to Allen," he cooed. Kanda's eyes snapped to him.

"Don't you dare call me that, you baka bastard usagi, or I'll slice you up,"

As Lavi shut up, Kanda proceeded with the war as Lenalee entered the classroom with the new girl.

"This is Lavi, Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda," she introduced, although only Lavi has his mouth free enough to say hi, but Ayuri was only interested in Allen's name.

"Allen Walker? A.W?"

"Yea, why?" This interest aroused Lavi's curiosity.

"But I saw on his table…" her eyes turned to the still swearing colorfully Kanda. Unfortunately (For Lavi, not Kanda. For Kanda, it would be VERY fortunately), at that moment, Miranda Lotto, entered the classroom, looking genuinely terrified (when was she not?)

Lenalee and Ayuri made to get seats, but Lavi, who loved everything and anything that he could tease 'his Yuu-chan' with, was particularly interested in this seemingly juicy bit of information. What has Allen's initials got to do with Kanda's table?

But Lenalee and Ayuri had already moved to some empty seats on the other side of the classroom, and Miranda had already tripped over the hem of her dress, and that usually signaled the start of the lesson.

"C-class, I will be starting the lesson now," She called timidly as she clambered up from the floor. She then started talking in German.

"-We have a small German portfolio task this term. And that is to perform a romance play in German,-" The whole class gasped and gawped incredulously at her. She panicked immediately.

"-Wasn't I supposed to tell you? Oh my god, I wasn't supposed to tell you? AHHH!-" And with that she flung herself to the window and the people sitting nearby routinely dragged her away from it. 

_Romance play, huh?_ Lavi smirked. Kanda was looking at Miranda with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

There you go! AWe-chanhopes you liked it! And AWe-chan only just noticed that she shares the same initials as Allen! Interesting... oh well! And she once again assures the readers that it is indeed sticking with the Yullen pairing. AWe-chan will work hard on the next chapter! THANK YOU FOR READING! 


	3. Characters

Hihi! AWe-chan thanks the people who have reviewed! And she would like to state that it was a certain song called "Aozora no Namida" which inspired her for this chapter! She just wants to state. And she also wants to thank everyone, once again, who have reviewed because they really gave AWe-chan a reason to continue this story! She also thanks winterblazewolf for _very_ constantly remindng her to continue her story! She hopes you are satisfied with this chapter!!

* * *

It took a while to restore order in the German classroom, which included calming the teacher down. Once that was done, the students returned to their seats.

"-S-sorry, class. As I was saying, the romance play is called 'Wolf-lair', …-" And Miranda then gave out some handouts. "The characters have already been assigned by the rest of the staff,"

Lavi was given the list to give out. He took one look at it and burst into raucous laughter. (Kanda 'tch'ed, though evil smile not for long) The class sweatdropped. He then passed the papers in such a way that Kanda would receive the paper last, after Allen, laughing tears.

Lenalee took the list from the tearful Lavi and scanned it quickly.

Characters

Main:

Male Lead: Lucian Kanda Yuu

Female Lead: Tyrie Allen Walker

Sub-Main:

Viode (female) (Tyrie's best friend): Lenalee Lee

Zea (male) (Tyrie's brother): Ayuri Yukito

Quator (male) (Lucian's teammate): Lavi

Etc.

As Lenalee reached the bottom of the list, the handouts had finally reached Kanda. 

"_NANI?!_ "

A seat away from the _very_ agitated Kanda who was freaking out quite out-of- standardly, Allen's jaw dropped.

"B-But Miss Lotto! I have to _cross dress __and_ take the lead with _Kanda?_"

Miranda immediately panicked again.

"I'M SO SORRY, ALLEN!! I APOLOGISE EVEN THOUGH IT WASN"T ME WHO ASSIGNED THE CHARACTERS! I'M TERRIBLLY SORRY!!" Allen sweatdropped and his classmates sitting close the windows readied themselves.

"N-No-no, it's not your fault," Allen said uncertainly as Lavi slumped down in his seat between Allen and Kanda (who was still like an erupting volcano).

"What's wrong, Yuu-chan? You're still a guy in the play…" Lavi taunted even though he knew _exactly_ what was wrong. Kanda was too agitated to even notice that Lavi had called him by his given name.

"That's not the point, baka usagi! The point is that Moyashi is the other lead!" _If I see that- that baka in a dress of any type…_ Kanda shook his head mentally at the prelude of the next thought. Most unfortunately for him, Lavi seemed to have the makings of a psychiatrist 

"You'll get to see Allen in a dress though…" he smirked as Allen's head spun around to face him.

"Lavi! What are you-?" Allen started reproachfully, but Kanda started yelling, which drowned out whatever else Allen said.

"Bastard usagi! I don't fucking as hell want to see Allen in a –" But _his_ sentence was cut short by Lavi with a malicious smirk.

"You can't say that you don't want to see Allen in a dress without lying, Yuu-chan… I'm not the heir of Bookman for nothing, you know… I _am_ more observant than most,"

Kanda opened his mouth to yell his denial, but found his voice lost in his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed Allen's cheeks grow a slight tinge of pink and felt _his_ face grow hot. _Shit…_

"Woot! Allen, you better be careful of that closet pervert Yuu-chan!" Lavi says, somehow managing to grin all through the sentence. Allen's face grew bright red now.

"Lavi, really... you needn't go through all that to tease Kanda…" but once again (poor) Allen's sentence was cut as Kanda slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his face (surprisingly) pink. (Miranda gave him a reproachful look)

"He- isn't teasing me…" then he seemed to realize what he had said and continued. "And don't call me Yuu," and whipped out of the classroom not unlike Ayuri.

Miranda's legs shook and she collapsed on the floor in a heap, muttering things like "I'm a failure…" On the floor, she called out to the class.

"-I think I'll let you all go early today… I'm too much of a failure to teach you all…" and she then burst out in fresh sobs.

As the class filed out of the classroom, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Ayuri with them stayed behind to comfort Miranda.

* * *

This is the end of the third chapter now! Hopes you enjoyed it! Review PLEASE!! 

P.S: AWe-chan doesn't know when she will next update... Because the new week is starting soon and she may have a lot of homeowork, and she's currently facing a writer's block... But she will try her very best!

P.P.S: AWe-chan has changed the rating from K to T, just in case, because of the stronger language here.


	4. Innocent Smile Noticed

Oh Kami... AWe-chan is terribly sorry for not updating sooner, but she has really been sick for the past few days... Fever, you see, and she had a lot of homework to catch up on... and plus she had very major mental block. Or maybe it was mental war. She couldn't decide about the contents of this chapter, you see... I hope you all understand!

To winterblazewolf: Thanks for your_ threats_, as even though they _are_ threats, they worked towards me updating a little. D

And to everyone who has reviewed or added this story to their favourites etc.: THANK YOU! They really keep this lazy AWe-chan going!

* * *

The four teens crowed around their teacher, who was having the hysterics

The four teens crowed around their teacher, who was having the hysterics.

"Don't be like this, Miranda…" Lenalee patted her on the shoulder as Ayuri gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yeah… Just carry on with the play like nothing's happened tomorrow, alright? No one can teach us German properly except you,"

_That was tough._ Lenalee thought as they left the classroom, having finally relieved Miranda of her hysterics.

"Say, Lavi… Do you – really think that Kanda likes me?" She heard Allen's voice quietly quote. Lavi open his mouth, but it wasn't his voice that Allen heard with the answer.

"Yes!" It was Ayuri. Allen and Lenalee blinked, taken slightly aback. After all, she had only arrived that day.

"Well, Yuri-chan saw Allen's initials on Kanda's table, right?" Lavi quoted. Ayuri nodded vigorously.

"Not only that. I _saw_ him sketching it there. It was real elegant, like, the letters,"

"Speaking of Kanda, Allen, don't you think you should be looking for him? After all, it's Brother's lesson next and it _is_ him who set the buddy system…" Lenalee reminded Allen, who slapped his hand onto his forehead and cursed.

"I'd better go find him then… Kanda won't be happy if he gets another three inches of his hair cut off… I wouldn't like to be punished either, if it must come to that…" Allen shuddered as he remembered the Cross' evil trademark expression on Komui's face when he promised to repair Allen's Innocence whether there was anything wrong with it or not. He waved to the rest as he jogged down the corridor.

A smile of satisfaction stretched over Lavi's face as he watched Allen's retreating back.

"You're evil, Lavi," Lenalee noted.

"It's necessary, Lenalee, _very_ necessary,"

After a good ten minutes of random searching, Allen finally found Kanda in front of the mirror close to the German classroom.

_At last… I found him… I went past the same corridor eleven times!_

Kanda turned as he heard Allen's slight panting. He quickly turned back to the mirror, which was quite – idiotic – of him (Sorry, Kanda fans) as Allen could see the blush creeping up his face in the mirror. He seemed to realize his mistake as he quickly looked down although Allen was too innocent to think much of it anyway.

"What, Moyashi?" He snapped, trying to make up for his mistake.

"It's Allen! And we're going to be late for Komui's English, so…"

Kanda swore colorfully. Why did that Moyashi always have to bode bad news?

"Come on then, idiot," Kanda swept past Allen, who was looking very, _very_, relieved at not being killed by Kanda. Allen, in fact, heaved a great sigh of relief and closed his eyes, thanking god for his luck at Kanda's good mood, or whatever mood that Kanda was in that let him let the poor Allen off.

When he opened his eyes, Kanda was, surprisingly, _waiting for him_ at the end of the corridor, although an eyebrow as raised. Allen could not help but smile at his buddy for not walking off without him as he might normally have done.

"Tch. If you want to sleep that much, you can sleep during that Komui's lesson, Moyashi," Kanda said as Allen walked up. _I really must try to be meaner to him before Lavi suspects more than he already does and needs…_ He was thinking as he said it, but he could not help but notice Allen's innocent smile.

* * *

Here you go! Hope you liked it! AWe-chan was really battleing it out with herself if she should put a romance scene with Allen and Kanda here, but then in the end decided that it's too early for that. She won't have much else to write later on then! Sorry for a bit of Kanda OOC. AWe-chan tried to minimize it! And I promise the next chapter will be more about the play! Review please!


	5. Play Skeleton

First things first! AWe-chan would like to thank all the people who have reviewed!! AWe-chan is happy that people like her story!

She would also like to thank Winterblazewolf for giving AWe-chan some ideas and for forcing me to work!

I hope you like this chapter! Please review!

"Kanda-kun

"Kanda-kun! Allen-kun! I'm so glad you made it on time together!" Komui's yell was made audible to the very back of the classroom. (A bunch of blue roses were on Linalee's table)

"Hn," was Kanda's reply as he walked into the classroom as Allen sweatdropped, following closely behind as though he was afraid he would get lost trying to find his way to his seat.

"Now, class!" Komui yelled as soon as Kanda and Allen settled down in their seats and noticed the little – sorry, I meant thick – booklets of paper sitting innocently on their desks with the word 'Wolf-lair' on it in bold script. _Kami…_ "I want the narrator to read and memorize all the parts from page one to five by today. Yes, today, and… Yes, Allen?" Allen had risen up a hand.

"Er… it's English lesson now, so why are we doing a German play?" Allen asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Well! Whoever said it was a German play?" Komui answered cheerfully. The class sweatdropped. _I see… so Komui only chose to release the set characters of the play during German was because he didn't want to take the whole impact of the uproar…_ Lavi thought as he put his legs on the table. _How cruel…_

And Kanda? His hand twitched toward Mugen's hilt. But Komui had resumed talking.

"Alrighty then! I think, as the narrator memorizes what he has to say, I will tell you more or less the skeleton of the play.

It's about… hmm… the main element is forbidden love! Tyrie is the successor to the Werewolf clan, and of course her sister and friends… are all werewolves! And in that era, the humans greatly feared werewolves and Lucian was part of a group that swore to eliminate that threat to the human race. Tyrie was very severely ill when she met Lucian in the battlefield, and thus, when met up, she fell easily, but before the final blow, Lucian found that he could not bear to kill her, and so spared her, pretending to everyone that she was human.

In the few weeks that he let her stay in his household, he falls in love with her and his commander finds out that she is a werewolf, much less, the successor, he tries to kill her while she was still weak from her wounds and illness, but Lucian jumped in front of the sword and it nearly kills him instead. And Tyrie battles with Ieno (the commander), now depending on anger to fight and brings Ieno to the ground, but does not waste time killing him. Instead, she tended to Lucian while there was still chance of him living, and when it seemed she could do nothing more, she ignored the shocked Ieno and went towards the camp, even though it was now obvious from the blood staining her that she was dangerous, screaming for help.

The ending, all in all, is like Romeo and Juliet in recreation. Lucian dies because no one is willing to help him, seeing him as a traitor, and he dies of blood loss, and Tyrie screams and drives the sword through her own heart, then wipes the sword stained, now with her blood onto Lucian's forehead and breathed her last."

Komui finished his very-long-story-cut-very-short dramatically to silence.

"Forget about the ending, Nii-san. The whole thing is like Romeo and Juliet remade!" Lenalee broke the silence, shoving the blue roses aside.

"Lenalee!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! It's an even greater piece of art because… er…" and he paused in his hysterics, "Because I wrote it?"

A moment of silence, and there was total uproar. Kanda had unsheathed Mugen faster than light could travel and was yelling at the top of his voice something along the lines of 'So we have _you_ to blame for this crappy piece of shit' and (poor) Allen, who Komui assigned to be right beside Kanda, had to hold him back with A LOT of effort.

Komui had screamed for Reever and Reever _had_ come to calm the class down before they did.

Here you go! AWe-chan hopes you like it! D


	6. Stop Sulking

AWe-chan's back! She hopes you'll like this chapter! It brings forth slight more Yullen... Even though Kanda's kinda a bit OOC... And she would like to thank all the people who have reviewed! And to Winterblazewolf; See! AWe-chan can finish a chapter without being threatened by Winter-chan! :P

Anyways, AWe-chan hopes you like this chapter!

* * *

Replay, focused

_God… Komui wrote the play?! That's… _

"So we have _you_ to blame for this crappy piece of fucking shit!" Kanda's voice broke Allen's train of thought. Before he knew it, Kanda had unsheathed Mugen and was in a position that obviously suggested that he was going to pounce on Komui once he decided how best to kill the latter; slicing, dicing, mincing, stabbing, slitting, chopping or simply sticking Mugen up his ass. Allen's left eyebrow twitched.

"K-Kanda…!" and grabbed the 'evil aura'ed samurai's arm with both of his hands, and Lavi, who was sitting on Kanda's other side, followed suit and dived for Kanda's Mugen-carrying hand before Kanda does permanent damage to Komui, who was now freaking out at the front of the class.

_Komui should really not have told us that he wrote the play…_

Normal POV, presently

The atmosphere in the English classroom was icy as Kanda sat disarmed in the corner of the classroom, with his buddy, Allen, dutifully having to stay with him and calm him down.

Reever was standing at the front of the class with his hands on his hips, surprisingly mother like with Komui cowering behind him.

"… Look, I've wasted a good twenty minutes trying to shut you rampaging people up, so don't do this again, no matter what rubbish news Komui breaks to you. Whenever he opens his mouth, just expect the worst of the worst, got it?" He was saying. Komui immediately started pouting.

"Reever!! How could you say that? You hurt me so much- OWW!!" A vein throbbed in Reever's forehead as he smacked Komui's head hard with his fist.

"I haven't even _started_ on _you_ yet, Supervisor,"

Allen sighed whilst Reever started on Komui, who started wailing like a three year old. He turned back to a very bad tempered Kanda as Lavi started laughing and Lenalee started helping Reever in giving her brother a mouthful.

"Kanda… are you going to stop sulking already?" Silence.

"Oi, Kanda," More silence, followed shortly by a 'tch'. Allen took a steadying breath and gave another try.

"Yuu!" He said loudly at the samurai's ear. Kanda, of course, snapped.

"What?" He spat dangerously at Allen, who shrank back slightly, sweatdropping. _I guess it's true that Kanda would snap whenever his first name is used…_

"J-just calm down already," Another 'tch'. A vein pulsed visibly in Allen's forehead.

"YUU!" he shouted, causing a few heads to turn.

"_NANI?!_" came the raven haired exorcist's reply, finally turning to face Allen.

"Just stop sulking, okay?" Allen smiled warmly at Kanda.

Kanda's POV

I couldn't help looking at him as that smile flashed across his face. The same naïve, innocent smile that caused me to hate him the first day that I met him. The same smile that drew me to him a few weeks down the road… Wait, what am I thinking?

"Oi, Kanda?" His stupid smile was still there, still as innocent, as… _stupid_.

"F-Fine," I say, looking pointedly past him, forcing myself to keep my eyes on the front of the classroom, hoping that my answer would cause him to stop that idiotic grin of his, but instead, out of the corner of my eye, I see it widen, warm enough to bring summer to mid-winter…

Normal POV

Although neither of the two noticed, Lavi had been watching them from his seat ever since he had heard Allen say his first 'Yuu'. He had carefully watched Kanda and Allen's expression, with the observation skills of a true successor to Bookman. _Heh… Allen may be too innocent to notice what your expression means, Yuu-chan, but I've seen too much to miss it…_ Lavi turned satisfied back to the front of the class.

"Good," Allen glanced back at the front of the classroom, where every thing was a good deal calmer than it was. "I think you can go ask Reever for Mugen back now…"

"Hn…" Kanda stood up.

"Hey, you're still sulking," Allen noted. Kanda raised his eyebrow. _That idiot…_

"If you call this sulking, then I sulk twenty-four-seven, baka Moyashi,"

* * *

There you go! Hope you like it! The ending of this chaper's kinda abrupt, so sorry! But AWe-chan likes abrupt stuff, she realises... And also, the first bit seems a little... very vulguar, but AWe-chan's not exactly an innocent littly bunny. D Anyways, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

AWe-chan's back again! She hopes that she didn't take too long to update! And sorry that she hasn't managed to write much about the play yet, and the next chapter probably won't be much about it too. SO SORRY! She knows you all have been much looking forewards to the play! But she promises that the play will appear in the chapter after the next!! And AWe-chan's already halfway through the next chapter, so the play chapter will come rather fast!! SORRY!!

But I still hope that you will like this chapter! And she will be thanking... All the people who have reviewed and once again Winterblazewolf for giving AWe-chan some kind advice on this story! And this time, she will be making special thanks to one of her teachers, Mr. Wong (though I doubt very much he will read this), for giving me the idea at +onwards.

Reviews?

* * *

"… Got that, class?" Reever was saying as Kanda got up. There was a murmur of assent.

"Good, so I suppose you can go back to the play now…"

"Reever, give me Mugen back," Kanda cut across, eyeing his precious katana, which was leaning on a wall behind Reever. Reever raised an eyebrow.

"Now, Kanda, where's your manners? I thought that Japan put up a lot for manners, you know," A vein pulsed in Kanda's forehead as Allen edged away from him. But he took a steadying breath.

"Mr. Wenham, can I have Mugen back now?" he growled through gritted teeth. Reever's raised eyebrow rose even higher. Kanda's fist clenched and he started grinding his teeth. He stole a glance at his beloved Mugen then added while grinding his teeth.

"P- Please," Reever smiled with satisfaction as the class sniggered. Kanda gave whoever was in a five meter radius of him an 'I-will-bloody-slice-you-if-you-continue-sniggering-once-I-get-Mugen-back' look which included Allen, who immediately paled.

"That's more like it, Kanda. Take it back, now,"

Kanda snarled slightly for no particular reason, or maybe he was just still pissed about people hearing him being forced to say 'please', and went up to take his black katana, Allen heaving a sigh of relief.

"As I was saying, class," Reever said, now addressing to the class as a whole, "You can now return to focusing on the play,"

+"Do we get paid to do the play?" Kanda scowled as he slung Mugen back onto his back. Reever looked mildly surprised.

"No, of course not! You don't get paid to do something within curriculum time! It's also learning and teaching, you know? It's just like normal lessons!"

"I was home schooled before this and my father used to pay me to pay attention to him while he was teaching me," Kanda pointed out. The class once again sniggered as Reever blanched.

"I want to speak to your father," he finally said to Kanda, his left eyebrow twitching. "Paying you to pay attention to him is … outrageous..." he muttered to himself under his breath, but Kanda caught that.

"It isn't if you look at it from my point of view," Kanda mused, apparently quite bent on taking revenge on Reever, "Anyone care to disagree?" he hissed, a black, evil aura surrounded him. Lenalee's eyebrow twitched. _He's _so _rebellious…_ Ayuri leaned towards her buddy and whispered, "Is he always that evil?"

"Well, yeah, more or less, but you needn't be afraid of him, really, Ayuri-chan," Lenalee assured the new girl. She just snorted.

"Whoever said _I_ was afraid? I was asking in reference to _them_," she nodded towards the center of the room where everyone was muttering things like 'Yeah, he's right' while sliding their chairs steadily away from him.

The bell rings at that point and Komui, who had been latching onto Reever until that point, cried out, "Ah! My lesson is over!! NO!!"

As the class filed out of the classroom, Reever shook his head in disbelief.

"I really need to speak to your father, exorcist or not, Kanda,"

"Then go to hell," was Kanda's reply.

"What, Yuu-chan! Your father's dead? We never knew!" Lavi sobbed, catching up with Kanda at the door with Allen still struggling through the crowd of pupils behind him.

"I only told him to go to hell. I didn't say my father was in hell, friggin' Dumbass Usagi," Kanda sneered.

"Oi, Kanda, you needn't have been so rude to Reever, you know," Allen said, finally making it to the door.

"Hn," Kanda avoided Allen's eyes. _Not when that Usagi is here… I do know that he has good observation skills… what if it shows on my face?_

"Kanda… You said to stop sulking…" Allen pouted. Kanda's head snapped towards the white hair.

"I am _not_ sulking, Moyashi!" But the expression that greeted him was a much more serious one than Kanda or Lavi had expected. In fact, it was one of the most serious expressions Allen ever wears.

"Akuma, North Gate. Two level twos in disguise. Nine level ones close by to the level twos. Lenalee!" He called, gesturing. Lenalee saw the urgency in his face and followed immediately, leaving a bewildered Ayuri.

The four of them started sprinting towards the North block.

* * *

Here you go! Hopes you liked it! Erm... reviews?


	8. Arms around you

AH!! Gomen!! AWe-chan was completely overwhelmed by the amounts of projects being thrown on her in school!! Sorry for the delay in the story!! I hardly had time!!

Once again, thank everyone who had reviewed!

* * *

The Akumas had not revealed their identity when the four exorcists reached the North Gate. Luckily, there were few people there other than the eleven outsiders which everyone assumed to be the Akuma. One of the women giggled as she spotted Lenalee activating Dark boots.

"Innocence! The Earl will be delighted!" she screeched as her face split down the middle and purple feathered bird-akuma emerged. The others did similar things. A girl in the Deceit High uniform (assumedly a human) screamed as Allen, Lavi and Kanda activated their Innocence.

The nine level ones were wiped out easily, but as Lenalee carried the girl to safety, the level twos were proving to be very troublesome.

The purple feathered bird's dark matter allowed it to move at impossibly high speeds, although Kanda might have been able to match with its speed if it had not caught him by surprise while he was busy doing away with three level ones and the other level two (a yellow snake hawk hybrid) and knocked into him at its highest speed, causing him to slam hard into a wall.

"Kanda!" Allen screamed as Kanda slid down the wall, having hit his head, but Allen was too busy to be able to help; the level two passed so close to him he felt his hair being ruffled, but before it had time to attack another time (meaning a few fractions of a second), a grey blur had caught up with the purple.

The akuma had been stopped in mid-air, long grey needles piercing its head. The akuma dissolved into dust instead of exploding, and a figure dropped to the ground, landing on her feet. She was in Deceit High uniform.

The grey needles were Ayuri's usually orange hair. Her eyes were glowing red.

"Ayuri?" Lenalee called, bewildered as Ayuri's eyes reverted to deep violet.

"Kanda!" Allen sprinted towards Kanda, ignoring the new exorcist's revelation completely. Lavi touched down with a quizzical look at Ayuri before going after Allen. Lenalee and Ayuri followed after him.

"K-Kanda?" Allen muttered, feeling behind Kanda's head, where blood was still wet, although the wound seemed to have healed by then.

"Idiot Moyashi," Kanda's eyes fluttered open, a smirk curling at his lips despite his hit in the head. "Who'd die from that?"

_Typical of him…_ Lenalee thought, suppressing a sigh. Allen looked at Kanda as he pushed himself into sitting position, and then flung his arms around the raven-haired exorcist, who cried out softly in shock.

Allen's POV

I fling my arms tightly around his neck. Without thinking. Just feeling so relieved that he was alright, despite knowing the fact that he would heal, just like his other wounds. I hold on tightly, as though afraid that if I didn't he would disappear. I don't let go when he cries out.

"O-oi, idiot, I'm perfectly fine…" But I only cling on to him harder. My mind seemed blank. I didn't know what I was doing. I just clung on harder.

"O-oi… Moyashi... I won't disappear, you know…" he was surprisingly gentle while trying to pry off my arm. That acted like an alarm to me and I immediately let go, feeling my face grow hot.

Kanda's POV

His arms around me tightly. I cry out despite of myself. If I expected anything, it was not this. This sudden closeness… He was literally latching onto me. I feel my face go hot. In fact, my whole body seemed to be hot.

"O-oi, idiot," I hear my voice tremble. I steady it before going on. "I'm perfectly fine,"

_That idiot's making things hard for me…_ I put my hands onto his gently, and stroke it slightly before trying to pry it off me.

"Oi… Moyashi… I won't disappear, you know," And he immediately let go of me, his face red.

Normal POV

Ayuri was smirking in at Lenalee with an I-told-you-so look, and Lavi was (for some reason) smiling _proudly_ at Allen. Kanda bit his lip, and he put his hand onto the back of Allen's.

* * *

There you go!! The Eighth chapter's done up!! AWe-chan hopes you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter! But she has to redo one of her Chinese projects so... sighs... Review please! D


	9. History lesson: Play part 1

Forgive AWe-chan!! So long since she last updated! She apologizes most profusely! This chapter a bit longer than the rest though. About 1400 words not counting the author's note, while the rest is averaging about 700, so she hopes that she makes up a bit! And this chapter, at last, is about the play! If anyone thinks that AWe-chan should write more about the play in future chapters, please review, or message her if you really don't want to review. D Once again, sorry!

* * *

Ayuri bit her lips to stop herself from crying out loud triumphantly, and Lenalee tried to act as though she had not noticed the raven-haired exorcist's hand on Allen's. Lavi, however, made absolutely no such effort.

"WOOTZ!!" He yelled. "Yuu loves Allen! YUU LURVES ALLEN!!" and he went on singing it out loudly until Lenalee poked him in the ribs so hard that his

eyes watered.

Lavi was teasing Kanda and Allen all the way to the next class, History, which was to be taught by the Bookman, and surprisingly, Lavi was not threatened to be killed or diced up or sliced up until right outside the classroom, and Allen was simply slightly pink in the cheeks.

"So, you're an exorcist too?" Lenalee asked Ayuri while listening to Kanda's usual threats against Lavi in the back ground.

"Yup! I'm parasite type, and…" but at that point, Kanda had reached his breaking point and had unsheathed Mugen.

Luckily for Lavi (and I mean luckily) they had already reached the History classroom, and killing Lavi would simply get him into trouble (Such as getting three inches of his hair cut).

In the classroom, Bookman was already waiting (and much to the dismay of everyone) with what looked very much like the script of Wolf-lair in his hand.

"There you are! Hurry up, the class is about to start. We were all waiting for you," he lectured. As the five were getting into their seats, he continued. "This lesson is supposed to be about history, but I am afraid that there is nothing much that I can discuss about the history of this play, seeing as Komui never written anything before, but as I just said, this _is_ a History lesson, and I have looked through the script and I must say that some of these parts reminds me slightly of a certain 'Asoka', a prince in the Ancient India who founded Buddhism, although there is few subjects of religion in the play… well…"

"Ah, soka?" Kanda raised an eyebrow. "I have heard people named idiotic things like 'Dolphin' (Iruka), 'Kakashi' (Scarecrow) and 'Tsuki' (Moon), but never an idiot so moronic named '_Ah, I see_'," He snapped with contempt.

"Now, Yuu (death glare from Kanda), Panda is talking about someone in _Ancient India_, not Japan," Lavi lectured. "He was from the Gupta Dynasty of India or something like that… either that or the Mauryan Dynasty anyway, I forgot,"

"Hn," Kanda was clearly not interested in the history of India.

"- Seems like I got carried away, Komui specially told me to use my period for the play," A collective groan from the class. "So, I will allow you to practice with your scripts for the time being, so let's start from the beginning… Narrator, you start."

The Narrator, a quiet boy named Crimson, stood up nervously with his script clutched tightly in his hand. He cleared his throat and started reading from his script.

"A- A long, long, long, time ago, there …" but he was interrupted by Bookman.

"Please try to cut down on the 'long's please, Crimson,"

"Eh? B-But it's in the script!" Crimson spluttered. Bookman looked down at his copy of the script and sighed.

"That Komui calls himself an English teacher… Well then, continue, Crimson. Don't bother about changing the grammatically wrong parts then,"

Crimson nodded and restarted.

"A long, long, long, time ago, there was a clan, the Wolflair Clan, a clan of werewolves. This clan had long been at war with humans, and its previous leader, Tyron, was killed in a particularly grisly battle, leaving his daughter, Tyrie, as the successor.

"The whole story started out, with Tyrie," And Crimson stopped reading, and looked around expectantly. It was the end of the Narrator's lines for now.

Bookman contemplated the script closely.

"Hm… We will be needing some space for this… Lavi, clear the tables to one side," He ordered.

"Eh?! Why me?!" Lavi whined. Bookman aimed a kick at Lavi's head.

"Just clear them!"

OooOooO

"We cannot go on fighting them any longer, Brother. We need to have a peaceful… talk…" Allen frowned at the paper, and then looked up stupidly. "I can't read Komui-san's handwriting."

Kanda 'tch'ed and Lavi slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I told Komui it wasn't a good idea to write the scripts," Bookman sighed, then peered at the papers in his hand. "'We need to have a peaceful talk with them. Even Viode says so,' Go on, Walker-san, and please pronounce the exclamations like exclamations and so forth,"

Kanda smirked as Allen took a deep breath standing in the middle of the classroom with Lenalee and Ayuri, who was looking extremely pissed.

"We can_not_ go on fighting them any longer, Brother! We need to have a peaceful talk! Even Viode says so," Allen reads from the script, his tone slightly less monotonous.

Silence.

"It's your turn, Lenalee!" Crimson said from amidst of the rest of the class.

"Oh? Oh! Sorry!" Lenalee glanced at the script and apologized, blushing at her mistake. "'Yes, Zea, sir! I really think that Tyrie is right, sir!'"

_At least her tone and expresioning is one hell lot better than Allen's…_ Lavi sighed. _But generally, this is rubbish… Curse Komui… Although he did a good job with the assigning of characters…_ Lavi smirked as Ayuri continued, a little too late.

"I did not ask you for your opinion, Viode," Ayuri said in a nicely low voice. Her tone was perfect, if not for that broad smile on her face that she was not supposed to have.

"Yukito-san! Don't smile!" Bookman reminded her sternly.

"Eh??" Ayuri looked as though she was told not to eat for the rest of the year. "But this script is _so_ funny!" ("Funny my foot," Kanda spat softly)

"All the same, Yukito-san, try," Bookman lectured, rolling his eyes slightly.

"O-okay," Ayuri arranged an expression that was rather suited to her part and restarted.

**A good thirty minutes later…**

"I did not ask _you _for your opinion, Viode,"

Lenalee looked taken aback.

"Y-yes sir. I apologize,"

Allen frowned.

"You should give her a chance to share her views, Brother! How could you…?" He said indignantly, but Ayuri cut across him.

"Her views are probably the ones you implanted in her anyway, so I do not see the difference. Fact remains that Father would not have wanted you to simply _talk_ peacefully with those bits of filth as though we were one of them. We are _not_. We are wolves, creatures of the night," Ayuri said without stumbling on a single word.

"But…"

"I refuse! You may be the successor, _sister_, but you are too soft-hearted for the good of the clan," Ayuri spat spitefully.

She squinted at the scripts.

Silence.

"Oi! Allen! It's your turn!" she yelled. Allen blinked stupidly.

"Eh? Really? But I thought I heard Bookman say to stop there…"

"He didn't, idiot Moyashi," Kanda sneered.

Bookman raised a hand to stop Allen retorting.

"It does not matter. At least we have perfected the first part. There isn't too much time left anyway, so I suggest you to start packing now. Lavi. Tables."

Lavi groaned, but this time did not even bother trying to argue as he walked towards the tables stacked against the classroom walls.

"Idiot Moyashi. It freaking took you half an hour to polish up less than two minutes' worth of the play. What a waste of time," Kanda snapped. Allen blinked, looking slightly hurt. Kanda caught the hurt look from the corner of his eye and hastily added on. "But at least you weren't a waste of space at the end of it."

Allen broke into a wide grin.

"Thanks, Kanda!"

Looking at the innocent, jubilant smile on the white-haired exorcist's face, Kanda felt the corners of his mouth moving upwards. Then he sighed heavily.

"Art next,"

And it was taught by none other than his own teacher, General Tiedoll and he was far from looking forward to it.

* * *


	10. Costumes

Sorry it took so long to update!! AWe-chan hasn't had inspiration lately, and she's no person to plan her stories! And thank all the people who have reviewed!! They make AW-chan so happy!! And special thanks to Winterblazewolf for constantly reminding me how slow I am...

And I am contemplating if I should just skip the preparations for Wolflair and just go straight to the play, or go on with the writing about the preparations. So I'll be holding a poll that will be showed on my profile, and I will write according to that! The Poll will close in three days from update date. D

* * *

"Hm…" General Tiedoll scratched his chin thoughtfully. "This is going to take some time to design…"

"Eh? Design?" Lavi asked. The bell had just rung; cue for start of Art lesson, and Tiedoll had been sitting at the front of the class, looking through the script.

Tiedoll looked up from the script at last.

"Eh? Komui didn't tell you that I would be the one designing the costumes? Really, it's almost as though he didn't tell you children _anything_…" Tiedoll asked, once again going back to flipping through the script. The class chuckled humorlessly. Surprisingly, Kanda did not even 'tch' as he usually would, for he was too worried; his General being the one that will be designing the costumes could _not_ possibly be good news.

"Well then, let's get started!" Tiedoll exclaimed cheerfully, having done with looking through the script. "I think we should start with Allen's dress, shouldn't we?" Kanda sweatdropped. He knew it… a _dress…_

Allen seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Oka… wait. A _dress_?" he finished incredulously, blushing. Ayuri chuckled while Lavi laughed loudly along with some others in the class.

"Well, your character _is_ a girl, Allen," Lenalee reasoned. "If you're worrying about Kanda's reaction, I think he has more self control than that," she finished maliciously. Seems like Lenalee isn't as innocent as all that after all.

"Oi! What do you mean by that?" Kanda spat, causing Lavi to laugh all the more harder as Allen's face went red.

"Skipping the part about Yuu having self control, Lenalee's right, Allen. Your character _is_ a girl after all… and no, I wasn't thinking of a dress. Tyrie has some fighting scenes, and a dress would get in the way. I was rather thinking of a short skirt and a nice blouse if you don't mind, Allen…" Tiedoll sank back into his reverie, probably thinking about how the shirt and the skirt should be done up.

Allen sweatdropped.

"I _do_ mind short skirt and a blouse!" Allen cried. This time the whole class rang with laughter at the white haired got-to-act-as-a-girl boy's distress. Tiedoll, however, did not seem to hear anything.

"Ah! I know! How about black? They are werewolves after all… or no… would brown be better… What do you think, Allen?"

Allen sighed. It seems he had no way out of this anyway. Kanda's general seemed to have no intention of letting him get away with pants.

"I dunno… I guess black would be good…" he said dispiritedly.

"Yes, yes! And I should add a bit of silver in it I suppose, to bring out the moon. Werewolves are often associated with the moon anyway… Hm… but black and silver reminds me too much of…" and he let his voice trail off. But the exorcists in the room knew he was thinking of the exorcist uniforms.

_It should not bee too bad, as long as…_ Kanda thought, but his teacher beat him to it.

"I know! Lenalee? Can I borrow _that_ from you? Your… err… old school's uniform," he exclaimed, his eyes full of meaning as he looked at Lenalee, who grinned broadly. Kanda and Allen groaned in unison. Kanda did not think that he could stand looking at Allen in Lenalee's skirt and Allen could not stand the thought of wearing Lenalee's skirt in front of Kanda. ("Why did you _have_ to use such a short skirt…" Kanda snapped at his general. Tiedoll smiled. "Well, I just like to make life hard for you," and winked as Kanda fumed)

"Excellent! Now that that's out of the way, we can move on to Yuu's clothes," And Lavi had to stuff his knuckles into his mouth to stop him from laughing at the look on Kanda's face. He would normally not have bothered but he had a distinct feeling that Kanda would slice him open if he did.

Tiedoll sank into a nearby chair, brow burrowed slightly, muttering to himself, although what he said was clearly audible to the class.

"I think I may have to design this one myself, as he can't wear a uniform too much like Tyrie's. They are supposed to be enemies before falling in love after all… So I think it should be white…" and with that he sank back into his art frenzied reverie.

_Crap… He's gonna make up something ridiculous…_ Kanda swore mentally. Meanwhile, Tiedoll was still muttering.

"He'll need more than one costume though… for that scene when he talked with Quator and in the fighting scenes… Ah yes!" He stood up, then directed the rest of the sentence to Kanda. "Your white shirt will do excellent for the casual one. Don't give me that look. You know perfectly well what shirt I am referring to. The one you wear on your off days,"

But the look Kanda was giving his general was not one on bewilderment, but one of incredulousy(okay, so I don't think there's such a word… Forgive Awe-chan!). After all, he had enough fangirls already without having to wear that on _stage._ But just as Marie had once said, there's no point in trying to convince General Tiedoll out of something.

Tiedoll was now sketching on a sketchpad with the length of his arm rather joyfully.

_That can't be good._ Kanda thought.

"Right, class, what do you think of this? Or is it too extravagant?" He turned the sketchpad over to the class.

It was a simple sketch. The costume for 'battle' looked slightly like the exorcist's uniform, except that the color/shading was vice versa. And it was hoodless and it was less complicated and it, of course lacked the Rose Cross symbol.

"So, does anyone think that it is too extravagant?" Tiedoll asked the whole class. Kanda (and Kanda alone) raised his hand.

"Sorry, Yuu; majority wins,"

And this went on for the rest of the one hour until everyone had gotten more or less their costumes sorted out.

Lenalee would be wearing the Exorcist uniform along with Allen, but Tiedoll said that the costumes are crucial for the acknowledgements of the character and said that he might design something to cover the Rose Cross symbol for Allen while he would simply use black cloth to temporarily cover up Lenalee's.

Ayuri's costume was easier to sort out. She would simply borrow Allen's Exorcist uniform, being of about the same size as he was, and the Rose Cross symbol would, as usual, be covered with a black cloth.

And Lavi got a costume not unlike Kanda's except that his sleeves would be slightly shorter, presumably elbow length.

And the list goes on.

0oo0oo0

Kanda was still fuming when he got out of the classroom. _Trust him to come up with things like that…_

"Come on, Kanda, it's not that bad for you… I mean, I've got to wear a danged _skirt_!" Allen pouted.

"That's just what's worrying me," Kanda snapped. Then, as though just realizing what he said, he looked away. "Come on, Moyashi (cue for an "Allen!"), Math next. I'm not going to have my hair cut just because you decided to pout because you've been forced to wear a skirt,"

* * *

There you go! Review please! Remember to poll! It's important for my next chapters!


	11. Backstage

OMG. AWe-chan is so sorry for taking ever so long for updating this one!! But her computer kept going Boom on her so she couldn't work on her story! And she is a very lazy AWe-chan so she didn't write it on paper, because she had already started on the story and she didn't want to start from scratch and everything. So she apologizes most profusely for not updating earlier! She hopes you like this chapter! She's been feeling that there hasn't been a lot of Yullen lately in the chapters so she added as much as she could in this one. She isn't one to plan really. P But she planned for this chapter! D So she really hopes you would like it!

And special thanks to Kayday for motivating AWe-chan!

And Winterblazewolf, you better stop complaining that AWe-chan went past the duedate you set her. It was because her computer went Boom!

* * *

After weeks of preparation, totaling to three months and a half, which included lots of loss of tempers (the worst was when Tiedoll made Allen wear the skirt (which he purposely did not look at) and commented that it needed to be even shorter than it already was. Both Kanda and Allen went berserk) and tears (Miranda broke down nearly every day), and with the Akuma being less active, the exorcists found themselves backstage with their classmates in their various costumes (Allen in Lenalee's shortened exorcist's uniform, Kanda in the white coat, Lavi in another sort of white coat, Lenalee in her own exorcist's uniform and Ayuri in Allen's).

Kanda, calm and collected though he may normally be, seemed to be disturbed by the aspect of having to go onstage.

"Seems like Yuu-chan has nerve problems…" Lavi boldly stated within full earshot of Kanda. Quite expectedly, Mugen was unsheathed and pointed at the offender.

"So what if I do, Rabbit? Or do you want me to cut _your_ nerves from your brain? That way, when I torture you to your slow death you won't feel so much pain,"

"Ah, Kanda, you have stage fright?" Allen asked innocently, attempting to tug the skirt lower. Kanda immediately spun around, curses at the tip of his tongue, but that actually made him see Allen in his skirt properly the first time(somehow, as before, he had purposely not looked, but in his before stage headache plus Allen claiming rightly that he had slight stage fright, he seemed to have forgotten (to his own peril)). He immediately turned away and grabbed a bunch of tissues from a nearby makeup table.

Allen blinked.

"Er… Kanda, you're not _nose bleeding_ by any chance, are you?"

Ayuri stepped forward and chuckled.

"You better be careful, Allen. He is," she said, then ducked Kanda's blind swipe with Mugen. Allen felt a blush creeping up his neck.

Allen POV

I felt a blush creeping up my neck, and tried to no avail to push it down. I was confused at myself. What did I feel towards this Japanese exorcist? What was that feeling when the level two akuma flung him to the wall? When he held on to my hand? Do I love him? Does he… love me?

If only I knew! He's been so distant to me since that Akuma attack, I'm starting to feel worried that he blames me for all the new teasing Lavi gave him… He even moves away if I sit close to him at the Black Order cafeteria. Was that time just pity?

I coughed slightly in an attempt to hide my blush. I mustn't get my hopes up… hang it all… HOPES?!

"It's okay, Allen, you really look cute!" Lenalee said to me, trying to cheer the white haired male female lead up, then lowering her voice to a whisper. "I think Kanda likes you,"

She obviously did not notice how ice cold Kanda has been to me. It's even worse than when I just arrived at the order.

Kanda POV

I attempted to stop the blood that was flowing free rein from my nose with the pieces of tissue.

_Dammit, this is not the time…_

"It's okay, Allen, you really look cute!" I hear Lenalee's voice saying to Allen.

What must he be thinking? I look like some perverted old idiot. But then again, I'm not supposed to care… must try to get these thoughts out of my head… be meaner to Alle- Moyashi…

Having finally stopped the flow of blood, I once again turned to get back at Lavi and Ayuri, and spotted the Moyashi's red face.

Something stirred in my heart. What was it? What was this feeling?

Normal POV

"Tch" went Kanda as he walked past Lavi and Ayuri, quite surprisingly, and left the backstage, hem of his coat whipping out of sight. Allen looked worriedly at the door which Kanda left through. _Was he angry with me?_ _Should I go after him? But if he is, going after him might be… well… really fatal…_

Lavi took one look at his best friend and immediately knew what he was thinking. How many times, in his years of observing, had he seen this expression? He was positive of what Allen was feeling, but how could he help?

"The show's going to start soon, Allen! Better get him back, eh? I would go with you, but he's probably bloody angry with me, and death might just accept my courting if I go. I'm sure he isn't angry with you, so you can go!" Lavi said cheerfully. Allen's face brightened.

"You really don't think he's angry with me?" he asked, his eyes round, not thinking of what he was revealing, or rather, confirming.

"Of course not, why would he be?" Lavi said cleverly.

"If you want, I could go with you-" Lenalee added kindly. _Shit…_Lavi swore mentally.

"Oh, it's okay, Lenalee. The people here will need your help. You're so good with makeup!" Allen chirped happily, reassured by the words of his best friend, and bounded out of the backstage.

Lenalee immediately turned to Lavi.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh! So you knew what I was going at! I thought you didn't and that was why you wanted to go with Allen!" Lavi was now feeling a bit confused. Lenalee wanted Allen to be with Kanda as much as he did, but then why? His question was answered almost immediately.

"You know what Kanda's like, Lavi! You surely must have noticed that Kanda's been meaner to Allen these few days. What if he's still unsure of what is going on inside him and scolds Allen? Allen will be very depressed and might even avoid Kanda!" Lenalee reasoned.

Lavi smiled.

"That's the stakes. But if things go as I think they will, things will be very interesting from now on,"

"The stakes are very high though," Ayuri added, having been listening, twirling her bangs around her finger, now slightly worried for Allen.

Lavi laughed and twiddled with his coat as though he didn't care; or he was very confident that things would work out his way.

"You're right, Lenalee, I do know Kanda. And that's why I'm so confidant that things will indeed get very interesting. And Ayuri is right too. The stakes, being as they are, _are_ high, but I've watching Kanda and Allen these few days, and so have the both of you, and I'm sure you would have realized that they both like each other very much, so even if things work out wrong, which I don't think they will anyway, but _if_ it does, they will be together very soon,"

Lenalee looked at her partner, and her partner looked back. Lavi seemed confident enough. Enough for them to trust him. They nodded and preceded with the last minute preparations for the Wolflair.

* * *

There you go! AWe-chan hopes you like it! Reviews? Please? D D D

* * *


	12. Just before the Play more or less

Okay, so I'm actually sick of referring to myself in third person, and referring to myself as third person may hinder me in my rantings for this chapter.

This. Chapter. Is. Total. Crap. I mean, really. Everything's going so fast and it's so damn short! I mean, some of my others have been shorter, but I actually had something to write about for this chapter and I didn't! That... argh... I'm revolted at myself. Oh well... even though it _is_ sucky, I hope you'll still read it.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed before this chapter. D I greatly appreciate it!

* * *

Allen could not run in Lenalee's skirt, and so had to do with walking briskly around the school compound, looking for Kanda, and for once, miraculously, he did not have to walk past the same corridor and get freaked out more than ten times, for Kanda was just in the toilet three or four corridors from the hall in which they would be performing. The point is, even Allen wouldn't be as stupid as to walk past the same corridor more than ten times when there were only four.

"Ah, er… Kanda?" Allen found his heart beating painfully fast now that the Japanese boy was in sight. "Er… The play's going to start soon, so… we'd better get back to the hall, or Komui might set Komurin on us or something…"

Allen tried to get a good look at Kanda without getting too close. Kanda had washed his face again, probably trying to rid all the stray blood that he had not really managed to clean off using tissue (Kanda was the only one of the cast that did not need makeup, so washing his face did not matter. Kanda's hot enough without. Right readers?).

"Hn," was Kanda's only answer as he grabbed some tissue and dried his face. Allen felt fear and resentment at Kanda's reaction.

Kanda's POV

"Hn" I just answered, trying to buy my very confused mind some time as I grabbed some tissue to dry my face. I didn't look into the mirror. I did not want to look at him too much. What if I lost control over… whatever it is that I am feeling? I know that I actually know the answer to what I am feeling, but… I … really don't want to admit it… but actually in thinking so I am already admitting it… I'm so stupid…

Normal POV

Kanda strode towards Allen and the door, meaning to get out quickly. Out of the corner of Kanda's eyes when he was already a few strides away from Allen, he noticed the latter reel from him. That was enough for Kanda. He was not about to let Allen (Moyashi to him) fear him.

He stopped abruptly, hesitated for a fraction of a second and walked back to Allen, then slipped his hand into the smooth right hand of Allen's.

"Come on, Dumbass," Kanda kept his eyes adverted as he said it, not really wanting to see Allen's reaction. Unfortunately for him, Allen's reaction was one that could not possibly be ignored by him.

Allen's features relaxed and broke into a gigantic smile. The very smile that captivated Kanda so. The very one that taught him that love and hate were from the same feelings.

Kanda POV (!)

Normal POV

That was rather enough for poor Kanda. He had been about to lead Allen back into the Hall, but he could not ignore that innocent smile.

He leant forwards, hesitating slightly subconsciously, and then brushed his lips gently against Allen's. A sharp intake of breath from Allen before Kanda pressed his lips gently against the other's. The kiss was very brief, but it meant a lot to both.

To both Allen and Kanda, it was their first.

To Allen, it meant that Kanda did not hate him. That a great confusion was lifted from his already cramped with scripts mind.

To Kanda, it meant that he loved Allen. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he did.

"Come on," Kanda repeated, trying hard to keep his blush in and to act as though nothing had happened. He tugged on Allen's hand, then started walking towards the hall.

0oo0oo0oo

The two newly found 'couple' were still hand in hand when they walked into the backstage, although once Kanda saw Lavi he let go (With what looked like a non-sinister smile to Allen).

Lavi grinned triumphantly at Lenalee, who was finishing up his bit of makeup, earning whack on the head by a powder brush.

"I know, I saw that. Don't make them feel awkward. And on top of that, I told you not to move while I was putting this powder on! And that includes talking," Lenalee lectured the redhead severely, brushing his cheeks with more powder.

"There! Done!" Lenalee smiled at her handiwork gleefully. "Everyone's done now, so…" But the rest of her sentence was never heard.

"Yo! Allen! Come here for a bit! Lenalee needs to do up your makeup!" Lavi had shouted.

"Eh? But she said just now that it was alright already!" Allen yelled in reply, bewildered.

"Some makeup's came off already, idiot. Particularly those hear the mouth. Have you been – ow! Lenalee! Don't kick me! – been drinking water? Just come here anyway, Allen," was Lavi's reply.

Surprisingly, it was Kanda's turn to turn pink, having less practice at keeping blushes down than Allen. He turned away.

"Erm… yeah… I was thirsty," Allen came to the makeup table as ordered.

"So, how did it go?" Lavi could not help but ask. He was damn curious.

"Eh…? What do you mean?" Allen tried to act innocent, but that won't work on the Bookman apprentice.

"Did you kiss?" Lavi was so straightforward.

"Lavi!" Lenalee cried reproachfully.

Lavi ignored her.

"Well?"

"Just get on with my makeup," Allen said gingerly, but that as good as confirmed what Lavi had just said anyway.

* * *

There you go then. Crap. I normally have phobia for critical reviews, but I will understand them in this chapter. sob


End file.
